The invention relates, on the one hand, to a two-shot weave for the manufacture of face-to-face fabrics without mixing contours, in which each pile loop can have a different color, and to face-to-face fabrics which are woven with such a weave.
The invention relates, on the other hand, to 10 face-to-face weaving looms which are provided with two or more weft insertion devices which can perform an up and down movement during weaving, for the purpose of, in succession at two different levels, each inserting weft threads through a shed formed between warp threads, for weaving the two-shot weave according to the invention.